


Seb say hello to Annie and Jacob

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: First Sentence Writing Prompts [12]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Seb meets his siblings for the first time. Cute and adorable family fluff.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: First Sentence Writing Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1197190
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	Seb say hello to Annie and Jacob

"Seb say hello to Annie and Jacob." - said Aaron with a massive grin on his face. Neither of them stopped smiling ever since they held them in their arms for the first time. It's like they were living in their own little bubble. 

Seb was so excited to meet his siblings, he didn’t even sleep the night before Robert and Aaron got them home from the hospital. To be honest none of them slept well, because everybody was too excited. A little bribery helped Aaron to put Seb into bed at last, and the next morning they got Chas around to watch him until they sorted out everything and brought the twins home.

And now, they were finally in the Mill, and Robert asked Seb to sit on the sofa, while they went over so Seb could have a proper look.

“They’re so tiny.” - he said smiling before he gave both of them a big kiss. Aaron and Robert looked at each other over Seb’s head and they were both close to tears. - “Are you sad?” - asked Seb looking at them.

“No, no, we’re happy. These are happy tears.” - said Aaron as he patted Seb’s back.

“Can I hold them?”

“Yeah but only one at a time.” - said Robert ready to handle Jacob over. - “Okay sit back up, and hold your arms like this.” - he said showing Seb what to do before he placed Jacob in his hands.

“Like this?” - asked Seb looking at Robert for reassurance.

“Yeah, you’re an expert already.” - he smiled. The baby was yawning and Robert chuckled when Seb mimicked him.

“You remember how we were talking about some new rules Seb?” - asked Aaron.

“About not shouting and being loud?” - he asked back. He was such a clever little boy, both of his dads were proud of him.

“Yeah, that. You know because they’re so tiny they need lots of sleep to become as strong as you.”

“Did I sleep a lot too when I was a baby?”

“Oh yeah, there were days when all you did was sleep… and mess up all of my shirts.” - laughed Robert.

“Really?”

“Yeah, your dad was in a right state.” - smiled Aaron.

“Can I help feeding them?” - he asked out of the blue. 

“Sure you can, you’re their big brother, you can show them so many things when they’re older.”

“Like how to climb the monkey bars?”

“Yeah.”

“And what should I show to Annie? She’s a girl.” - he said pouting.

“Well, you can still show her how to do boys stuff.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah, and of course you can protect her. Jacob as well.”

“Like a knight?”

“Exactly.”

“Cool.” - he smiled.

Later that day, when the twins were asleep and Seb was watching them like a hawk, Robert turned to Aaron - “I think this went well.” - he whispered.

“I think so too, look at him. He’s being protective already.”

“Let’s hope the late-night crying and the fussing won’t put him off.” - laughed Robert. 

“Nah, I don’t think it will.” - said Aaron with a soppy smile on his face as he watched his kids being together. Robert put an arm around him, kissed his temple before he returned to the kitchen, preparing Seb’s dinner. Aaron followed him a minute later getting ready for the next feed. With the twins, their family felt complete.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests people so if you have a line in mind you want me to write a short little fic about, just find me on tumblr or twitter.
> 
> tumblr: susieskinner93
> 
> twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
